ultimate_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Elemental: Future Chapter 4
I got back to my room unable to shake the image of Nick and his glorious smile from my mind. He had sought me out to ask me on a date. This was too good to be true. I mean he is an extremely gorgeous lycan and I'm a plain old "human". What could he possibly want with me? He could probably have anyone he wanted. Even with that in mind I can't help but feel drawn to him and I'm thrilled to have the chance to be near him again. Just then Chrysie came bursting into my room, "Robyn you will never guess what happened!" "What?" 'I asked the smile from my face never leaving. '"Josh asked me out! Can you believe it? He is so wonderful. I can hardly believe it," 'she sang. '"That's great Chrysie! When?" "Tomorrow night," she shrieked, "He wanted to take me out tonight but he needed to meet with his study group." "He's in my Psychology class and he asked me if you would mind if he called you." I confessed. "Really? He did?" "Yeah, so I told him he should go for it." I said as I looked through my closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and began searching for a blouse. "What are you doing Robyn?" Chrysie asked eyeing my pants. I felt my face turn red at the question. "You are turning red!" she crossed over to me and pulled me to sit down on the side of the bed. "Spill!" she ordered. "Nick asked me out for dinner tonight." I said shyly and Chrysie squealed with glee giving me a huge hug. "Oh Robyn please, please, please let me make you over?" she begged. "Chrysie I don't know," 'I said shaking my head not liking the idea of being her Barbie doll. '"Please Robyn, you will look so amazing Edward will be out of his mind." I doubt that but I would like to at least try to look good for him. "Ok…" 'I sighed rolling my eyes. '"Thank you Robyn!" and she started looking through my closet. "What's going on?" 'Steph asked leaning against my door frame. '"Nick asked Robyn on a date tonight," Chrysie said excitement leaking through every pure, "and she's letting me make her over." "Can I help?" Steph asked "Sure," 'Chrysie said, '"we're looking for something for her to wear right now." "Where are you going?" Steph asked me. "Bertini's" I said, "Have you heard of it?" "That is a nice Italian restaurant," she commented and thought for a moment tapping her index finger on her lips. "I got it!" 'she said and quickly walked to her room. Chrysie and I exchanged a glance before her return. '"This will be perfect." 'Steph said holding up a black-blue dress. It was a beautiful knee length dress with spaghetti straps. '"Steph I couldn't," 'I said shaking my head. '"No Robyn I insist. You will look great in it and Nick will be putty in your hands." Steph said placing the dress in my hands. "Thanks so much Steph," 'and I hugged her. '"No problem," 'she said with a grin. '"Oh! When is your date with Jake?" I asked. "He's taking me to a movie that starts at 8:30. We were going to grab something quick before it starts." she grinned as she sat down beside me. "Wait a minute, hold up! You have a date with Jake?" Chyrsie asked in shock that we had kept this information from her. Steph and I nodded. "When? How?" "It was really quite cute actually…" 'Chrysie and I got comfortable poised in anticipation of the story Steph was going to tell. '"I was getting a coffee from the Starbuck's in the student center when my phone rang I flipped it open and I said… "Hello?" Sound of a throat being cleared, "Hello Steph? Umm…it's Jake from last night." I felt my knees go weak the moment I heard his voice, "H-hi Jake how are you?" I started for the exit to go to my class. "'I'm good," '''he seemed more excited now. '"I couldn't stop thinking about you last night and I was wondering…"getting lost in the sound of his voice I hadn't been paying very much attention to where I was going and I bumped into someone and my coffee fell to the ground spilling all over. The conversation suddenly stopped on the phone and I realized I had just bumped into Jake. '''"No way?!" Chrysie and I said in unison. Steph nodded with a giggle. "I did and then… He turned around with a surprised look on his face. "'I'm so sorry,"' I said completely embarrassed. He grabbed a hand full of napkins to help clean up the coffee from the bar table he was standing next to, "That's ok," 'he said as he knelt down to soak up the coffee. We worked quickly to clean it up so no one would slip on it and we threw the napkins and empty cup in the trash and then he said, '"Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll get you another coffee. Was that a Grande Caramel Macchiato?" "Yes, how did you know?" "'I worked at a Starbuck's in high school for fun and I know what the marking on the cups mean."' He said as we walked over to the Starbuck's. "Go ahead and get cleaned up and I'll get this so you wont be late for your class." 'He smiled at me and I quickly went to the ladies room to wipe off my shoes and wash my hands. I walked out of the ladies room to find Jake leaning against the wall next to the door holding my coffee. '"Thank you so much," I said and I started to reach for my wallet from my purse and he quickly took my hand away clasping it in his. His hand was so strong and I almost felt right at home when he touched me. "'Please it's on me," '''he said giving me a smile that made my knees go weak. '"'Thank you Jake,"' as he handed the coffee to me. '"Listen umm…about what I was saying on the phone… Would you like to catch the new thriller with me tonight at 8:30 and perhaps we could get a bite to eat before that?"' '"'That sounds like fun," I said. He grinned, '''"I'll pick you up at 7:30?" "'Ok," '''I looked at my watch and I had only ten minutes before my class started, '"I've got to go. I'll see you tonight" he waved good bye and I hurried out of the student center to get to class. '''"He bought you a coffee? That was nice of him," I said. "Yeah…" she laughed,' "He is so sweet"' "All three of them are sweet," 'Chrysie sighed. '"Oh!" she jumped looking at the clock, "We got to get you two ready we only have two hours left and Robyn you have to shower." Steph and I both jumped up and I ran into the shower while Steph changed for her date with Jake. I hopped out of the shower and we raced to get each other ready. We had finished with about 15 minutes to spare when I realized that Chrysie was going to be left alone tonight. '"Chrysie, are you sure you'll be ok tonight?" '''I asked not wanting her to be lonely after all the help she had given us. '"Yeah Robyn I'll be fine I have to finish a drawing for my art class anyway. You two go have fun. I still have my date tomorrow," '''she reassured me. Just then there was a light knock on the door. Steph and I froze in the sudden rush of excitement and Chrysie went to answer the door. Category:Stories Category:Vampire Elementals Category:Vampires